1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a coupling structure of a chassis base and a circuit board, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of display technology, there may be various types of display apparatuses, i.e., plasma display panels (PDPs), thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLEDs) displays, field emission displays (FEDs), and surface-conduction electron-emitter displays (SEDs). A flat panel display apparatus using a PDP may display images using a gas discharge, and may exhibit desirable properties, e.g., high image quality, slim structure, light weight, wide viewing angle, and large screen size. In addition, a plasma display apparatus may be easily fabricated and easily enlarged. Therefore, a plasma display apparatus may be particularly suitable for large flat panel displays.
A plasma display apparatus may include a PDP, a chassis disposed parallel to the PDP, one or more circuit boards disposed on a rear portion of the chassis to drive the PDP, and a case to enclose the PDP, the chassis and the circuit boards. Further, various types of circuit boards, for example, an address electrode driving circuit board, an X electrode driving circuit board, a Y electrode driving circuit board, a power supplying board, a logic control board, etc., may be disposed on a rear portion of the chassis. Accordingly, because numerous circuit boards may be disposed on the rear portion of the chassis, there may be limitations when mounting the circuit boards onto the chassis, e.g., restrictive space size. In addition, because the circuit boards may be closely arranged, electromagnetic waves generated by the circuit boards may not be shielded effectively.